elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancestor Glade
This large cove is located in the Jerall Mountains, along the southern edge of Skyrim. Outside is a bedroll and a novice chest. A dead ice wolf with Ice Wolf Pelt or other animal pelts may also be there. Any pelts or items taken from the chest are considered stolen. Navigation Go to Peak's Shade Tower from Falkreath. From the opening to this ruined tower, face north-northeast and head along this winding path until reaching a cobblestone road. At the intersection, take the path heading roughly east. Follow the road until a bandit tower is seen. At the last tree on the southeast side of the road just before the tower, there is a clearing that travels up the ridge. At this point head for the quest marker. Keep heading directly toward the quest marker until a path is reached. Once on the path keep walking to a giant hollow tree on the ground. Once at the tree, notice the darker patch of ground heading west and hugging the ridge-line; follow this path up around the mountain to Ancestor Glade. Layout Inside the entrance cave, cross a small log into a large hollow with waterfalls and trees. There are Ancestor moths hovering in small groups throughout the glade; most cannot have their wings plucked, only those near the Canticle trees on the upper ledges can be collected. In the middle of the glade is a strange stone structure that holds the draw knife, an item needed in the "Unseen Visions" quest. Enemies *Leveled Spriggans (If the Dawnguard faction hasn't been joined.) *Leveled Vampires (If the Dawnguard has been joined.) *Vampire Thralls (If the Dawnguard has been joined.) *Gargoyle (If the Dawnguard has been joined.) Quests Unseen Visions Ancestor Glade must be visited during the quest "Unseen Visions" in order to perform the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth. It requires a draw knife that is located inside the cave. The knife is used to collect bark from a Canticle tree in order to attract a large enough swarm of Ancestor moths so the Elder Scroll (Blood) can be read. Notable Items *Coin Purse to the right on a ledge, upon entering the cove. *Leveled potion, to the left, on a ledge, upon entering the glade. *Leveled shield, on a ledge just above the creek, on the right. *Leveled greatsword, leaning against a rock wall near the highest point of the far side of the cove. *Leveled helmet, to the top of the steps past the tree on the right side of the glade. *Ancestor Moth Wing - can be collected only in the Ancestor Glade. Harvesting a moth yields two wings. *Yellow mountain flower - a thorough collection can yield 26 flowers. *Canticle bark - as soon as the quest Unseen Visions is completed (by reading the scroll), the canticle bark is no longer labeled a "quest item" and can be dropped, stored or sold. *Draw knife - as with the canticle bark, once Unseen Visions is completed, the draw knife is no longer labeled as a quest item. Gallery AncestorGlade01.jpg AncestorGlade03.jpg AncestorGlade02.jpg Appearances * ru:Поляна предков